1 Project Summary 2 Despite the significant advantages of preventing Human Papillomavirus (HPV) infection and the growing 3 evidence that shows the benefits of the HPV vaccine, vaccine uptake among eligible girls and boys (i.e., 9-17 4 year olds) in the U.S. has been suboptimal. Current efforts have increased vaccination rates marginally, but 5 remain low and far from the Healthy People 2020 goal of 80%. In 2013, only 37% of eligible adolescent girls 6 received the full 3 doses of the vaccine and only 15% of boys. Persistent HPV infection precedes HPV driven 7 cancers by years, in some cases decades, but if current levels of HPV driven cancer cases continue, the 8 vaccine has the potential to prevent over 25,000 cases yearly among current adolescents in the U.S. Hispanic 9 girls and boys in the U.S. have similar vaccination rates, though adult Hispanics exhibit greater HPV driven 10 cancer disparities, supporting an even stronger case to create tailored interventions to increase the vaccination 11 rates in this growing population. The most common barriers cited by Latino parents for vaccinating their 12 children are lack of knowledge about the vaccine or HPV in general and lack of provider recommendation, but 13 if recommended, most ?will certainly get the vaccine for their child.? Our research has yielded a 78% 14 vaccination completion rate as compared to 17%. This pilot study is the impetus of the current proposal, to 15 conduct a larger, definitive randomized trial for the effectiveness of the EdTech-HPV (Community Approach 16 using Education and Technology to Increase HPV Vaccination) intervention among Latinos. Project goals are: 17 1: To conduct a randomized controlled trial for the effectiveness of a community-based HPV vaccination 18 program that targets Mexican-American parents of HPV vaccine eligible children. 2: To develop a multi-level 19 statistical predictive model on vaccination series completion. This intervention is based on evidence supporting 20 community based programs to increase immunizations, particularly among immigrant parents of eligible 21 children. The Mexican population in the U.S. is the largest and fastest growing Latino population. For over 10 22 years the Ventanilla de Salud (VDS) at Mexican consulates in the U.S has promoted the health of their 23 nationals and provided extensive assistance in disease prevention matters, within a safe and culturally 24 appropriate environment. Four VDS locations across the country will participate in this project (New York City, 25 Las Vegas, El Paso and Chicago) providing access to a diverse Mexican population living in dissimilar 26 environments. Parents in the study will participate in a structured, one-on-one educational session addressing 27 all aspects of HPV. A subsample will be randomly assigned to receive text messaging reminders to initiate 28 vaccination and to obtain the second and third doses. All subjects will be assessed, through provider 29 verification, for initiating their child's vaccine at completion of the doses. Achieving the aims of this project will 30 cement a replicable, community based model to reduce health disparities in the broader Latino population.